When Ashes Fall
by TimeBlaze
Summary: The ember covers her old life but, when Summer Davis is thrown into the world of sacrifice and revenge, there is nowhere to run. The infection is spreading. They say they can fix her but how can she trust them. She can't...not before it brakes out. Sorry, I'm trash at summaries.
1. Chapter 1:Ash

**Set before Captain America: Civil War and After Avengers: Age of Ultron**

I ran for the door only to find the handle scorching hot. I screamed not because of the pain but, for the realization of death. "Shit." I had no escape. God, why did I go into the prop closet? Why did I always want to be alone?

I stood in the middle of the crowded room with years worth of scripts, costumes, props, and playbooks. I spun in a circle, Inhaling ash. I grabbed my shirt to be used as some sort of filter. It began to get hot...very. Hot hotter than living hell. I was melting away.

I began to cry. Then to ball. "Why did I...this have to happen?" My knees collapsed as I curled into a ball. I held my knees to my chest. Not wanting to move. I had never wanted to be with someone so badly. I didn't want to die alone. Wow, I never thought I would say that.

The flames crawled under the metal door. Creeping closer and engulfing everything in its path. The basket from Little Red Ridinghood. Next, the sun from the Lion King. I had finished building it 3 weeks ago. When everything was easy. It came closer and closer. It had no sign of stopping.

I heard the cries for help from the stage. They only got louder before fading out in an instant. One by one. Death by death.

Death. I had never thought about it before. Never wanted to. Not until now. I shut my eyes closed not daring to look around. I stayed put. Not moving an inch.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. I jumped at the sight. It had been about 15 minutes since I had accepted death. Could it be a miracle from heaven or the famous Tony Stark? Maybe the phenomenon of Captain America or The Incredible Hulk. A ring of Fire stood around me. The element I once thought to be magical was more deadly than I thought. It was once my favorite thing. My body felt empowered by it just a few hours before.

A shadowy figure came out of the blaze. "Hello. Is anyone their." I screamed with defeat. The figure was tall and skinny. Maybe Black Widow or Hawkeye but, no it was the impossible. "I have to be hallucinating."

I have never been well with Hydration. It must be the reason I was hallucinating. "This isn't real. This must be the afterlife." It kept walking forward. Then it tilted his head slightly to the right. It was fire. All of it was fire. I came closer and closer. It held its hand out only to make it a cradle. My eyes widened as I looked at the peculiar sight. I began to float. "What the hell," I shouted. I began to close my eyes. By will. Just wanting to die.

* * *

6 Hours Before

I groaned to the sound of my alarm. Even after 2 years of waking up at the same time I always jumped to the sound of the Fall Out Boys. It was the same song over and over again on repeat, always at 5:50 am. Never early, Never late.

I dragged my self out of bed knowing I had a school day. The weekend always went by too fast. I was not ready for Monday. I never was but, I always found a way to get through it.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen silently even though no one was there. My parents always left too early for me to see them. My dad was either on business trips or my mom always had a meeting in the capital. I loved them dearly. Ever since I was a kid they had always been there.

As I entered the kitchen slowly I sighed to see that I forgot to make coffee last night. I practically ran on it. I had been drinking it since I was 8. It was the only thing that would keep me out of the school's office for falling asleep. I hated knowing I had to go through social studies without my strongest weapon. Caffeine.

I then turned on the TV. I changed through the channels only to wind up watching the news.

"The Avengers are responsible for the damage done to the country of Sokovia," The reporter shouted angrily. "They have caused so much damage to not only other countries but the USA's image. They must be punished immediately."

I had never really followed the Avengers much. My parents always ranted about how they only make the world a more scary place for their little girl. I kind of liked them though. They always had the peoples best interests in mind. Even when they became insane and cut the entire middle of Sokovia out only just to drop it, I still liked them. Most of them.

The reporter then proceeded to show a photo of Tony Stark and an 18-year old. Her name was Wanda Maximoff. It told the story of how her parents died due to a Stark missile and she volunteered for a Nazi science experiment with her brother. They then got superpowers. If only it were that easy. Not like I'd volunteer for a Nazi operation though. After a mysterious robot, asked for their help with killing the Avengers she said yes. Then the robot told them he was trying to take over the world, they then quit. So they helped the Avengers defeat him. She was now an official Avenger. Her brother, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Piatrown or Pematro, or however, you pronounce his name sacrificed himself to save Hawkeye (an Avenger).

I open the pantry to see that the only thing left to eat were Pop-Tarts. I loved Pop-Tarts but, ever since my gym teacher yelled at me for being overweight (which I'm not) I have at least tried to watch my diet. I checked the ingredients of the package. I thought the strawberries one would have less sugar because there was supposedly fruit in there but, I was wrong. 15g of sugar. I couldn't care less about my health teacher though so I began to eat.

After breakfast, I dragged myself back to my room to get ready. I turned the TV off an pulled on my favorite soccer jersey. I have always loved soccer: even from a small age. I played it regularly. I was not on a team though. Partly because don't like working with other's, As long as I have me and my thoughts I would be perfectly fine. Who needs other human confrontation anyway.

I proceed to put my hair in a low pony-tale. Having perfect makeup was the least of my priorities but, hairspray. The most important part other than the awesome hair. I took the plastic bottle and vigorously sprayed my hair with it.

Before heading out I decided to sit by the fireplace. It was the best part of the house. How the flames danced around the box. It was majestic. It could kill you easily but, yet so elegantly. The various hues of color ranging from red to black were irresistible. It was if a dove was never to come out of the cage during a wedding. I placed my hands on the glass felling the burning sensation. It felt like I had the power to do anything. After pulling my hands off the glass I realized they were incredibly burnt. The skin was red and tender. All the power I had felt was all gone. Checking my watch when I realized I was running late. I soon ran for the door trying to catch the bus.

**My first Fan-Fic! Hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews! 3 more days till End Game! Chapter 2? **


	2. Chapter 2:Regularities

**Here's Chapter 2! Dedicated to Oriande Moonshadow! Sorry for taking a while. I lost over 6 pages this week. :( Anyway, Enjoy!**

I rushed to the bus stop without memories of this morning. I ran faster than I ever had to catch the bus. Serves my health teacher right for saying I was overweight. I saw it pull up about 30 yards away so I slowed to a jog. I reached the doors just in time.

"Good morning Summer!" The bus driver said cheerfully...too cheerfully.

I pulled out a week smile. I hate smiling but, it was a common courtesy. With a name like Summer I'm just bound to be a hole ray of sunshine, aren't I? Well once I'm 18 I will be changing my name to something like Tyler or Chris. Only 5 more years till that glorious day.

I walked down the bus aisle quietly trying not to be noticed. It's like a walk of shame. Everyone staring and jugging every little thing about you. All my imperfections, if they weren't already obvious enough.

The scar across my calf was my worst. I got it from falling off my Razor scooter. I was riding down the street (You probably already guessed) by myself and lost control. I fell into a ditch head first and the razor scotter…well…no wonder they named the thing after a razor. A canyon from my ankle to back knee had magically formed.

Not to paint an image but, (Now I'm about to describe the canyon so travel with caution. Your welcome.) I looked like a butchered cow. It was a mix of yellow, white and red. So deep. The image was burned into my head. There was so much blood.

I limped half a mile (or about 0.805 kilometers for all my metric friends) back to my house. My parents didn't even ask. I was thrown in a car with a towel, taken to the hospital and stitched back together. I got a blood transplant because I lost two pints of blood. That's 2 hole things of ice cream or 1 bottle of Windex. Ever since I could not walk normally. I limped. Everywhere.

"No Summer fun, when your with no one," another 7th grader shouted.

Everyone dated in 7th grade. EVERYONE. Unless you were me. Even the nerds and hood had girlfriends and boyfriends. I never wanted one though. I was destined to be lone and I was ok with that. I really didn't care.

I snapped back to reality and realized I had to sit with someone. Ugh. I saw a young boy. About 6 and scrawny. I really didn't have a choice so I sat down.

"Did you see the news today?" The boy asked excitedly.

"Yes," I said trying not to be snotty. I'm like a little kid magnet; it's one of my many curses.

"Why was Mr. News man so mean to the Avengers?"

"Well, what part?"

"When he talked about them in that big city." He asked concerningly.

"Well,..." I was not the person that should have to explain this to a kid but, what could go wrong. "Sometimes when they save the world they also end up hurting a lot of people."

"No, they don't! The boy rudely interrupted. " You just like mommy and daddy."

"Hey let me finish. They help us so much, you just need to understand that you can't save the world if you don't destroy it first."

"Then why did they put them on my backpack?"

I blushed. How was I supposed to respond to that? I don't want to crush this kid's dreams. I'm not his mom. "Ummm," I said concerningly. "Who's your favorite Avenger," trying to change the subject.

"Iron Man!" He said excitedly. "Who's yours?"

"Um?" I was clearly caught off guard. I never really had one. "Black Widow." I blurted out. "That's really awesome." We started to pull up to my middle school. The boy noticed it too. The bus shook as we pulled into the entrance.

"Got a name?" I said trying not to sound like I was in the hood.

Jammie. Nice to meet you older girl!" He exclaimed happily,

"Summer, Summer Davis. "Nice to meet you too." I smiled. This was a real smile. None of that fake crap I showed the bus driver. A real genuine smile.

I got off the bus feeling a little more motivated. I then realized something dreaded. I had a Performing Arts monologue due today. I only memorized half my lines and didn't even have a costume. Gosh, that was today. Well, could be worse. I could have social studies...which I do so I have officially hit rock bottom. I flipped my hood up, tilted my head down and walked through the doors. No one can notice you if you look like everyone else.

A heard giggles in front of me.

"Shit...don't look up Sam, they'll see you. Something hit my shoulder. Hard. I knew exactly who it was. Kami Alexis.

Resident mean girl. Richer than Rich. A-team volleyball. She dressed like a supermodule every day. Wore at least 2 pounds of makeup. I had none on and terrible acne. Life-1 Me-0. Don't forget her friends. God, I wouldn't be surprised if they were demons. Every one of them. Cold hearted, soulless people. Oh, they also hated me. It was hilarious. Your ugly and dishing blah, blah, blah. It never got to my head. It was more of a compliment but, when they hit me.

I couldn't defend my self. It was always would be 5 on 1. The girls never fought though. It was their boys. Fist and all. Hit after hit. Never ending hell. One day after another. I've been knocked out cold. I held my own for a while then I'd get kicked down and it was over. So I bought a switchblade. 3 to be exact. I could have pulled it out but, I couldn't. You don't just pull a knife out on someone.

"Oh, it sunny shit ball. What's up, man. Hows the love life. Sorry forgot you don't have one."Kami said rudely.

"You know that under all that makeup you probably look like a demented cow but, your too coward to show it. At least I have the decency to stand up for myself and don't hide behind a boy." Did I just say that? Holly crap I now have a death sentence.

A boy pinned me up against the wall, his arm against my neck. I lost my breath struggling for air. I coughed. Gasped. Anything for air. A crowd started to form. My vision got blurry but, I could see a teacher. The boy dropped me and ran. All of them. I fell to the floor with a loud bang.

With the energy I had left I scampered to the bathroom. Luckily the teacher didn't see me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Could have been worse. There was a purple bruise across my neck. I touched it carefully. The pain stung. Now a Nazi experiment doesn't sound so bad.

I walked into science trying to hide my bruises from the sunlight. One boy especially looked curious as I sat down.

"Were you the girl that just got beat up?" The boy asked.

I didn't respond.

"You know that Kami and her hole click got suspended. It was hilarious. I filmed the whole thing."

My eyes widened. "She got suspended." I then began to laugh...hard. I couldn't believe it. For once in my life, something wasn't going terribly wrong. "God today is amazing." Life- 1 Me- 1

Then the intercoms came on. " Can we please have Ms. Davis to the office immediately."

My face turned bright red. "Shit," I said under my breath. Welp so much for a good day. Life- 2 Me- -6

"Ouhhhhhhhhhhh," the class shouted as I stood up.

I walked down the hallway and slowly silently. What do they want anyway? I got good grades and stayed out of trouble. I had never been to the school office. I then realized Kemi probably spilled my name while they were in the office. I would do the same thing if I was in her spot. If I go down I'm at least taking her with me. I'd tell them how they beat me up at least once a week. I came up to the front desk.

"Ms. Alexis and Principle Sail would like to talk to you."

**I loved writing this chapter! It was really fun to experiment with different tones and styles of writing. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be coming in the next week or so. Please review and leave suggestions. :)**


	3. Chapter 3:White Insanity

**What's up home slices. I took a well needed week off and I'm really proud of this next chapter. Enjoy!**

I nodded my head. The lady got up and opened the door. I took my hood down to show my snowy blond hair; I put a smile on and walked through the big office. You would think everyone would be staring but, no one was. Must be regular.

How can these people just see this every day? I wonder what was the worst. There was a rumor that someone got beat up so bad that they transferred the next day.

She opened the door to show an office filled with sports equipment and posters. There was a desk in the far left corner of the room. "Taking the easy road through life only brings you to a quicker end to it." I thought it was cheesy. What's with teachers and bad posters.

"Welcome Mrs. Davis."

I looked at the teacher. Then at Kemi. She smirked. Not a normal smirk. An evil, vengeful, disgusting smirk. It was like everything good was stripped from her porcelain body.

"Hi...Summer," She said in a petty voice.

"Hello."

"So it seems that we need to discuss the incident that happened this morning." The principle exclaimed.

"You mean how Summer verbally harassed me and I used self-defense," Kemi stated.

I tried to keep my mouth shut. It took every inch of restraint in my body to hold it in.

"Good morning to you too," I spoke in a proper tone.

"So as far as I've been told, Mrs. Davis supposably verbally harassed Ms. Alexis and she had to use self-defense. Is this correct Ms. Alexis?

"Yes, sir it's very true," Kemi said.

"Is her statement true Ms. Davis."

"No, sir."

"Ok, so it looks like we have come to a bit of a disagreement. Honesty and knowledge is power. Now before we look at this morning security tapes would anyone like to admit the truth?"

Kemi looked at me and mouthed, "Admit it freak."

"Ok so because no one wanted to admit the truth we will just look at the security."

My heart began to race but why? The only thing that it would prove was that I'm not guilty. I looked to my left. I was not surprised to see her looking so pale. If the foundation wasn't bad enough. She was almost about to vomit. I just hoped I didn't get any punishments.

* * *

"Ok, everyone here's the footage," the security guard showed the three of us.

The principle looked especially scared.

We tensely waited for the guard to find the footage. He searched each frame...and then he found it.

I quoted each line. To the end. The principle gasped when I was pinned against the wall. Kemi face turned red. I almost started to laugh. I wanted to scream in her face, "You finally got what you deserved you little rat!" I kept my cool though. I guess you could say I was as cool as a cucumber. I know your not laughing because I'm not funny.

"Ms. Alexis, would you like to explain yourself?" Mr. Sail asked.

"Um, excuse me sir you can't punish me for this. You don't have my consent. I'll sue you. You'll live on the streets." Kemi rudely shouted.

"Ms. Alexis, please calm down. The footage shows you provoking Ms, Davis but not harming her. Only Mr. Heltion(The boy that choked me)will be suspended… but, you two on the other hand. You will both have lunch suspension. Only for today though."

I nodded. I was very aggravated. So after 4 years of being terrorized by her, she only gets lunch arrest. I mean detention. Meh, it was better than nothing.

I was then released and walked back to my science class.

* * *

I walked into class trying not to be noticed. Well, that didn't work. Everyone sharply turned their head trying for me not to notice. I sat down at my desk. The same boy from before came back from working on his temperature lab and sat down next to me.

"Let me guess. Lunch arrest? The boy asked.

"Ya. It's not that bad." I responded.

He then turned his head and began to walk back to his lab. I wondered why he was so interested in Kemi. Well, we all wanted revenge on her. She had done bad things to each and every one of us. For years. She was Mrs. Goodie Two Shoes to the teachers and she had finally gotten what she deserved.

The bell then rang its annoying tune and I was off to Social Studies.

* * *

Social Studies went by faster than usual. I only fell asleep twice. Luckily I was only caught once. I really should have remembered to make coffee.

The rest of my first classes went by fast. I have 7 classes on a normal day. Monday, Tuesday and Friday. I had Multi-Media and Health/P.E. God that was terrible. It was semester fitness testing today and I did horrible(That was expected though). I could barely do a pull-up but when we did the sit up test…. I was a machine. My all-time record was 89 but, I passed out after…I still beat the whole class though. I will savor that piece of my ego for the rest of my life.

I put my stuff back in my locker and started to walk to the Counseling office. They held all lunch detentions there. I thought about skipping but the angel on my shoulder said otherwise. I twisted the handle and walked up to the desk. There was an I-Pad with a bright case. I signed in and waited until they called me in. Kemi then walked through the door.

"Your the reason we're here," Kemi whispered so no one would here her. "If you weren't so week you would have never made a scene."

"Well maybe if you weren't such jerk to everyone no one would have ratted you out."

"What do you mean! The whole grade loves me. I'm their Queen Bee. Their Messiah. At least I'm not a fat pig who everyone hates."

"That will be enough from you Ms. Alexis."

The counselor came barging through the door. She was dead. I had never seen someone so lifeless. I was sick of holding my laugh in. It started with a giggle, then a full-on belch.

"Controle your self, Ms. Davis. Your lunch detention starts now.

We were brought into a white room. There was nothing but a teachers table and 4 rows of desks. I took my seat at the back while Kemi tried to keep up the teacher's pet act in the front. The counselor walked us into a room and grabbed some sort of TV. It looked ancient.

"Ok girls. Here you will be watching a video and thinking about the decisions you made this morning. You are prohibited from leaving the room at all times. Understand? Good. I'll release you at 12:05 for your 5th-period class."

He then plugged in the TV and pushed a button. The base was unusually large. I small flap came down and I think he put a loopy disk or a VHS thingy in it. He clicked the play button and sat down.

"So, you got detention. You screwed up. You know what you did was wrong but, the question is how are you going to make things right."

My eyes rolled. It was fricking Captin America. Of course, it was. It looked like the most set up and the fakest thing I had ever seen.

"Maby you were trying to be cool. Take it from a guy who's been frozen for 65 years, the only way to really be cool is to follow the rules."

I zoned out knowing that I had 47 more minutes of Hell awaiting me. I didn't know what to do. So I thought about why Kemi was so mean. Mabey things were rough in her family or she had been bullied? Things are rough all over. God, I have got to get over this Outsiders face. I guess will never know.

* * *

After being released from white insanity I walked to the Musical Curriculum hallway. I reached the set of classrooms that were separated from the rest of the building. There was Band, Choir, Orchestra, and Performing arts. We all called Performing arts Drama though. It was a really fun class and a pretty easy A if you don't mind standing up in front of people *cough *cough definitely not me.

I walked into the colorful room. The walls were covered with cardboard cutouts of Harry Potter and Twilight characters. There were no desks, only chairs. A door led out to the stage that overlooked the cafeteria(Were I should have spent my lunch). On the other side of the stage was the best room in the hole school...the prop closet. The bell rang and took attendance. I know it's a funny name right.

We had 30 minutes to finish prepping are monologs and costumes before we performed. I decided to start my monolog first. It was about a boy trying to ask a girl out. It was funny. I practiced until it was memorized. I kept getting random headaches though. This had never happened before.

Anyway, I walked onto the stage and opened the door to the prop closet. It was a large room. It was an absolute mess. There was stuff everywhere. I looked up to see the roof exit. It looked pretty weird. I had once climbed the 15-foot ladder and tried to open the door out of curiosity. It was locked. I opened one of the massive closets trying to find a flannel shirt and glasses. All that was there was a massive dress and other formal clothing. I looked in the makeup room and found a pair of fake black glasses. "Perfect!" I walked out and then stopped. Something was off. My senses were going crazy. I questioned what it was… and then I got it. It smelled like smoke. Meh, someone probably blew up the microwave again.

**Like previously mentioned I took a week off and I did the impossible. I wrote my longest chapter over a day and a half. Sorry for leaving this on a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be in the next week or so. I hope you enjoyed and please post questions, comments, and reviews. **

**Your girl,**

**TimeBlaze**


	4. Chapter 4:5,778 Degrees

**Surprise! I don't know how I got this out so early but I did. We have all been waiting for this chapter so enjoy!**

I kept searching for the closets and gores trying to find a shirt that will work. I looked up and down, but I couldn't find anything. I then looked In the dressing room. I smelled the room once more. Still, like smoke? That was strange. Why haven't the alarms gon off yet? I tried to open the door. It was locked. But why. I tried it again. Oh, come on.

"Hello? ! ! Is anyone there!" My voice cracked. "Jay! Open The door this isn't funny." Adrenaline began and course through my veins as I realized I might be in here for a while. God this is going to suck. This could not be happing.

I looked around at everything. "What are the chances they would leave me here?" I mumbled to my self. "Grate first I Iost my capacity in that terrible room, and now I'm stuck in the most claustrophobic inducing place ever." I continued to search up and down across the 3 crowded ails. I pulled on every kobe, handle and door nob in that massive, disorganized chamber. "How could there be no flannel shirt in this hole crapy terrible concrete room?"

It started to make a sweet. I always wore a hoodie over my soccer jerseys. I'm lucky I grabbed a good one on my way out. Plane and black. Black goes with everything. Wearing an ugly sweater. Just were black leggings. Want to look cool but, not too cold. Were black shoes. Wow, black really does go with everything.

I took off my hoodie. Gosh. I was so hot. Not that type of hot( I know your thinking about it). The 5,778 digress burning sun hot. I went to knock on the door again. "Hello. Is anyone there. Please open the door."

I heard a faint scream. I jumped back realizing how much it has gotten hotter in the room. I heard another scream. What's going on? Maby there really was a fire. I began to panic.

I had always had a problem with hyperventilating. My lungs panted. The oxygen flowed in and out in seconds. More adrenalin came in. I felt it through my body. Through my feet to my head. I could feel my heart racing through the pressure. The sound echoed through the room. The room shook with every beet. The screams got louder and more violent. They were struggling. It sounded as if they were fighting for there lives. I heard crackles and cries. The pain through their voices. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been so oblivious?

I looked at the metal ladder. It stood taunting me. It looked _so_ sketchy. Welp if I don't die from this ladder, I'll die from starvation in the room. I put my hands on the bar. They were shaking. In fact, My whole body was...violently. I put my leg on a lower bar cautiously. I moved my right arm up one and my left leg up. My body worked like a broken espresso press. Terrible(I know really bad before). It got hotter due the farther I went up. The mettle began to get hot. I had to move faster. I was reaching the top of the latter. I reached the top. I was sweating bullets. I touched the top.

My hands smoothed the top of the handle. I then took all the power I had left to strike the metal hatch. It rattled but, did not budge. I hit it again. Still no movement. "Rahhhhh" I screamed furiously. I started to lose my grip so I lowered my self down. I could tell the flames were crawling under the door...and fast. I ran for the door holding on to the only hope I had left.

I ran for the door only to find the handle scorching hot. I screamed not because of the pain but, for the realization of trouble. "Shit." I had no escape. God, why did I go into the prop closet? Why did I always want to be alone? Why can't I be like normal kids and have friends?

I stood in the middle of the crowded room with years worth of scripts, costumes, props, and playbooks. I started to become dizzy. The world spun so I spun with it. I couldn't walk straight

I Inhaled ash. The burning in my throat began. I tried to cough it out. I was breathed in all the flame. I grabbed my shirt to be used as some sort of filter. The ash snook through the tight threads easily. I coughed again but, his time more vigorously. It began to get hot...very. Hotter than it was near the ceiling. Hotter than living hell. I was melting away.

I began to cry. The tears rolled down my face. They quickly lost their cool touch before they began to burn my face and then disappear. The pain would not stop me from crying.

"Why did I...this have to happen?" My knees gave out as I hit the ground hard on my back. The pain bolted through my spine. I cringed. I keep trying to grasp for air but had no benefit. I gave in. I held my knees to my chest. Not wanting to move. My hands cupped together harder than anything I. I had never wanted to be with someone so badly. I didn't want to die alone. Not here...not now. I was only 13. I was too young to be burned to peace. To be swiped from existence without a trace only to be left in the remains of the building.

The flames crawled under the metal door. Creeping closer and engulfing everything in its path. The basket from Little Red Ridinghood. Next, the sun from the Lion King. I had finished building it 3 weeks ago.

I had poured my heart and soul into the project. It had a radius of 8 feet. The golden and orange paint shimmered brighter than it ever would have on stage. That was one of the hardest weeks ever. When everything was easy.

It came closer and closer. Mocking my life with every bit of the ground it took. It had no sign of stopping.

I heard more cries for help from the stage. They only got louder before fading out in an instant. I could assume that they had been trapped as well. I heard some final whimpers. One by one...Death by death...they were all goon.

Death. I had never thought about it before. Never wanted to. Not until now. I shut my eyes closed not daring to look around. I stayed put. Not moving an inch.

I opened my eyes slowly. I jumped at the sight. It had been about 15 minutes since I had accepted death. Could it be a miracle from heaven or the famous Tony Stark? Maybe the phenomenon of Captin America or The Incredible Hulk. A ring of Fire stood around me. The flames touched the ceiling. It was like a scene from a movie.

The element I once thought to be magical was more deadly than I thought. It was once my favorite thing. It showed strength and resilience. It empowered my body just a few hours before. It was everything I wasn't.

I looked around the room with my dry eyes. The crying made the itchy and sore. I looked to my left and jumped.

A shadowy figure came out of the blaze. I panicked and scooted back instantly. "Hello. Is anyone their." I screamed with defeat. The figure was tall and skinny. It stopped after it was inside the opping between the fire. It was made of the fire. It had no eyes or face. Only divets were the eyes and mouth should have been. We stared for a long moment. I felt petrified. My eyes widened every second we stared at each other. "I have to be hallucinating."

I have never been well with Hydration. It must have been the cause of all this. Or maybe it was a bad dream. "This isn't real. This must be some sort of joke." I looked to my left and we stared once more. It tilted his head slightly to the right and stared blankly at me again.

It looks like it was a lost soul struggling to find a purpose but, It was fire. All of it was fire. It began to walk forwards again. It moved slowly but its strides were small. I scooted back as far as I could until the shock in my lower back returned. I gripped it harder than I had done before.

I came closer until it stopped right before me. About an inch away from my feet. It towered over me; It looked even taller than it had before. My eyes widened as I looked at the peculiar sight. It spread its hand to its side and slowly moved them up. It turned its hand so its palms faced up. I felt light and witless. "What the hell,".I started to float.

I got higher and higher until I was at eye level with the creature. I began to close my eyes. The thing twisted its hand fastly and snap. It was black.

**WELP that was pretty good… I think. Well, I hope you enjoyed this and as please post question, comments, and reviews. I'll shout out everyone who does in the next chapter! Also, there probably won't be a new chapter this weekend because of the early post! Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5:Into The Woods

**A/N: Horizontal lines mean that it's a new characters perspective **

**(HYPE HAS ENTERED THE CHAT!)**

Into the woods, It's time to go, I hate to leave, I have to go.

When you scream in the woods, does it make a sound if no one is there to hear you? Do the trees muffle your screams. Does the ground cushion the fall? Can you move to the light, or will you give up? Will anyone find you, lying there, cold and lifeless. Drained of meaning and purpose.

The wind dances through the trees and small creeks. Weaving through the world of the untouched, showing the outside of life. The environment swirling, creating, living, dying. What a wonder it is. The Earth itself. It's not perfect, but what in life ever is.

The moisture seeped into my fingertips. Making them damp and full. My body being guarded by the canopies of trees overhead. Only small streams of light peeking through. Showing the lower parts of life to the human eye.

My legs laid twitching and aching over the native plants. Slightly moving with every sound echoing through the forest. My eyes were burned and sore. My body ached and jerked. It just felt weird and shaken. Burnt and flakey.

I laid sprawled across the rich dirt, starting to feel motion in my fingers. My fingers trying to grasp the soil around them. The feeling grew slowly to my palms and wrists. It arose to my arms and feet. It finally reached my chest when my eyes started to flutter.

I blinked slowly, increasing speed. I gradually opened my eyes. Everything was a blur as I looked up. Just dark blobs filled my view. My eyes widened, trying to understand the reason my eyesight was blurred. I realized I could use my arms, so I moved them closer to me and tried to prop myself off the ground. As I gently arose from my back into a sitting position, my head stung with pain. My hand quickly covered it trying to stop the pain. I began to look at my surroundings. Green blobs were slightly more defined then they were but not close enough.

"Where the Hell am I?" I looked around swiftly. "Why can't I see anything. Hello is anyone their." I screamed. I stood up in a shock. What happened? I turned around, not caring that I could not see anything. I tried to walk, realizing there was a sharp pain in the middle of my back. I searched around still not knowing where anything was. My vision was slowly gaining back, though.

I was wearing a shirt with back and rough holes in the front. The back of the sweater was utterly gone. They were followed by my shorts. I remember them being long and baggie but, now they were short and uncomfortably tight. The edges were rough and crisp. Only a silhouette of my shoes remained. I peeled them off carefully.

I saw a thin red line in the corner of my eye. I turned slowly, not thinking about my injured backbone. I ambled over to it with no caution or restraint. It was near a skinny, thicker, vertical line that was staring towards me. As I approached the line, my sight was becoming more apparent. I could start to make out around me. "Trees why are there trees. Why am I in a forest? Why does my back hurt?

I came closer to the red line. There was a white sign on the small board. "Follow your lifeline." What the Hell was that supposed to mean. Was I supposed to follow the string? Is it a lifeline? Will I die if I don't? Well, I'm stranded in a forest so welp…nothing can get worse than this. I shrugged my shoulders and began to walk. My hand carefully grabbed the string, dragging it alongside me as I walked. I stepped over the branches and roots, trying not to stumble.

I looked all around me. At the trees, rabbits, birds, and butterflies. I tilted my head up as I was walking, staring at the creations around me.

It must have been 15 minutes since I started to walk. I came to a newspaper. It was dry and crisp even though the ground was damp. It must have rained recently. My eyes looked over the heading. "Pet store burns to the ground unexpectedly." What? Why would this be out here? I started to read further on into the newspaper. "A small pet shop in Wyoming strangely burns to the ground last week on July 12. A wave of shock hit me as I quickly looked at the top of the article. Released July 19, 2015. How long have I been here? What if my parents can't find me? I looked at my watch; the time read 2:40 am. "How can it be 2:40 am, and the sun is up. The sun doesn't rise until 5:27 am. Well, wherever I am its nowhere near Lakewood." I said with a loud sigh.

The branches weaved through the dirt, making types of steps. My feet dragging, struggling up each one. Step by step, a new pain appeared. I had to keep moving. My eyes were finally done burning, allowing me to see my surroundings. It was nice here. The trees the flowers; all so perfect. They all worked together to make something magical. It reminded me of home.

I stopped abruptly with millions of thoughts going through my head. "Think Summer think, why can't your four stupid brain cells remember anything." What got me here? Why can I only remember big things? I could remember my parents and were I lived but, not how I got here. Why doesn't any of this make sense? What if this was all a dream, none of this was real? I looked forward at the red string deciding my faith, twisting my judgment. When the world turns its back on you, have to turn your back on the world.

The time now showed 3:37 am. One full hour of meaningless walking. I scuffed my feet endlessly now not even having the decency to care for them anymore. Another piece of white paper laid before me. "2 people confirmed dead after a tragic fire in a library in New Hamster." I didn't care to look at the article again but, I did look at the date. July 12, 2015. How strange, that was the exact same date in the other newspaper. Maybe it has to do with why I'm here? I decided to keep the paper in my pocket just in case I needed it.

My blistered feet were cut and raw from the long walk. They were cut everywhere possible even on the top of my feet. The blood left a trail behind me through every step. I would not be surprised if they were infected; bacteria love moist places.

The red string looked like it would go on forever. The endless trees ridiculed me. It was the same thing over and over again, and it was never going to stop. "I have to keep going. I will find home."

2 Hours Later

My hands burned as they tightly gripped the rope. It was now 5:52, and the sun was almost halfway up. Well, at least I'm not in Russia. What timezone is this? I looked ahead of me and gasped. Another newspaper?

"An apartment complex goes up in flames masterly. No survivors were found in the aspen complexes in Lakewood." I stopped and thought for a moment. No, this can't be happening. No…mabey they weren't home, or they made it out. I began to cry. "Why couldn't it have been me," I began to shout. Almost dropping to my knees. I cried for a few minutes uncontrollably. "Pull your self together, Sam." I took a deep breath.

I read the paper further. "59 confirmed deaths were confirmed. The deaths include Maya Alum, Devin Austin…" I studied scarily trying to find the D section."… Max Daisy, Amila Davis, Conner Davis..." I looked down at my feet. My eyes were not able to focus on my surroundings. They just blankly fell upon my feet and the dirt around them.

My world was not filled with tears or sorrow, disbelief nor exhilaration, just a void. With nothingness. There was nothing left to work for: no reason to keep walking, so I let my knees drop to the ground. I laid on my back, staring into the canopy of trees. Wondering what this was all for. I laid there for what felt like days or maybe even years. Is this really what life had come to. I always thought I would be worth more.

After thinking, wanting, no more like dreaming I got up. Not with purpose, though, just to walk and clear my head. "I'm alone. Truly and utterly alone," I whispered to myself. My arms draped to the side of my body, not even bothering to hold onto the string. My posture was slouched and dragging due to the sharp pain that originated from it.

I began to wonder where I was walking, but, my mind lost touch of the subject shortly after. It could not proses anything around me. It could never stop thinking...what if you were home?

There was no time to think about that, though or was there. If I did nothing, would I still be here? Would my parents still be dead? Too many questions and not enough answers.

I was getting tired of walking around, but my determination pushed me forward. I had to see the light of day, no madder what. What did I have to walk for again? My feet began to num as the sun settled overhead.

The red rope was brighter than ever. I was amazed by how the color had not faded. It was lively deceiving. I looked up the string and saw...it.

There was light was ahead, and the trees were open. The miles of forest finally vanished to show the blistering sun in front of me. I wasn't happy, sad, not mad or anxious; I felt lightheaded and dizzy but, mostly nothing. Running towards the sight was not an option so, I stumbled slowly over to the light...slowly. I was sort of anxious to see everything but slightly not. What if I wasn't home and this was all real, or maybe it was just a test or something. My thoughts didn't keep meaning, though, I was too out of it to keep anything for longer than a few seconds.

The day was deceiving and strang to see. I slowly pulled my hand up to cover my face, and I reviled a meadow, a large open meadow filled with tall grass and flowers. I took a slow step forward as my eyes adjusted to the light. I slowly gained momentum as I walked through the meadow. My head turned side to side much to my necks disagreement. My hands opened and floated with the grass. I stepped towards the center only to find the most ironic thing waiting for me on the ground.

With frustration, I read the title, "USA middle school burns to the ground." My eyes were opened; pupils dilated. My hands became lifeless, and the paper slipped out of my hands. I dropped to my knees. My brain was being jammed with a tsunami size of information. "How." So much was coming in at once that it was hard to handle it all. The kid on the bus, the desk in the corner, the ladder, the door...the flares. How could I have forgotten? Was I the only survivor? Agen, I read down the paper. "All children and staff members are reported dead as no bodies were found." I looked at the paper in doubt. "They can't all be gone?" I spoke with restraint. "If I'm still here, then everyone else is too."

Everyone had to have made it out. That's why they found no bodies. This didn't happen. No, no, no. Why would it be me and only me? I'm nothing special; I'm just a glob of skin cells and stuff. You could have chosen someone with a little more personality like Cecily or Lily.

"It's not real. No, why?" I repeated the same thing in my head over and over again. I could not believe it. I paced around for a long time until I started to feel light headed. I lost motion everywhere, and I wasted sight before my head hit the ground.

* * *

"Well, that took longer than it should have," I said annoyed, lifting myself off the ground. "_New York, New York, here I come!"_

**A/N: Hey all! I know it has been a while, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you all. With the last few weeks of school and Strep pathogens taking over my body, I have struggled to work on this chapter. This chapter is vital for the main storyline, and I personally dislike it making this even harder to write. Yes, it's 2:06 am right now. This chapter has taught me to start taking more time on these because the quality is better than quantity. So remember to slap the follow button and write a review(gosh now I sound like Jake Paul). **

**With lots of love,**

**TimeBlaze**


	6. Attention, Please Read

Hello readers. I have some bad news. I'm curently putting this story on hold due to being unmotivated by decreasing views and everything else. Dont worry when ashes fall isn't cancled. Just need time to rethink it. I will be working on other storys on Lab Rats and other Disney shows.

Hope you understand,

TimeBlaze


End file.
